Computer network communications gateways, such as Residential Gateways (RG) for home internet users, are serviced and provided by one Internet Service Provider. These RGs often provide multiple services like voice and video along with data. The last mile access connectivity option for an RG uses various mechanisms such as copper wire, optical fiber or wireless communications, depending upon the ISP's capabilities and services.
A residential gateway is a home networking device that connects computing devices in the home to the Internet or other network. Examples of devices that function as residential gateways are various multi-function networking computer appliances used in homes, which may include a DSL modem or cable modem, a network switch, providing LAN switching, a consumer-grade router, and a wireless access point. In the past, such functions were provided by separate devices. However, newer devices merge many of these functions into a single device.
A conventional RG provides a host of services, ranging from simple data services to multiple play services where data services are bundled with other complex data services like voice and video. Data services are offered at different speeds and pricing models. However, with a conventional RG, the user is bound by a single service provider's offerings, even though there may exist cheaper and/or better data services offerings from competitive service providers. A user could have multiple RGs and multiple service providers, one for each RG, of course. However, selecting a service provider for a user device would require rerouting physical connections or pairing wireless connections between the device and the desired RG. Also, a user could not readily determine which service provider is advantageous for a specific time or task.
Further, the RG and its Service Provider provide a single point of failure for internet connectivity. In the event the user has multiple internet connectivity options, there is no methodology for aggregating the individual bandwidths to get a higher throughput. There may be instances when a Service Provider has more than one access technology available, but there is no provision to offer them simultaneously to the customer in redundancy mode or in a cost-effective structured mode.
While systems and methods are described herein by way of example and embodiments, those skilled in the art recognize that the invention is not limited to the embodiments or drawings expressly described herein. It should be understood that the drawings and description are not intended to be limiting to the particular form disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. Any headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used herein, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.